Prince of Atlantis
by Melting Angels
Summary: ATLANTIS AU: Hiccup Haddock is a budding inventor and linguist who works in the boiler room of a museum, and he firmly believes that the legendary city of Atlantis is real, dedicating much of his time to prove it's existence. When the opportunity arises to search for Atlantis, he jumps at the chance. This journey may very well change his life...in more ways than one...
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Hiccup Haddock is a budding inventor and linguist who works in the boiler room of a museum, and he firmly believes that the legendary city of Atlantis is real, dedicating much of his time to prove it's existence. When the opportunity arises to search for Atlantis, he jumps at the chance.

_Yeah...if Hiccup is Milo, and I'm a Hijack fan, guess who 'Kida' will be ;)_

**Inspired by the image that is actually the cover art for this story, by Deviantart artist: ***KT-ExReplica

There will be changes to the general storyline, it will be a bit darker. Don't expect any sex scenes...I just don't do that. No...

**._.**

_But expect shirtlessness!_

**._.**

_And feels_

**;_;**

Couldn't find a script, so found the movie on Netflix and watched it repeatedly. I apologize for this first part, it is really a novelization of the start of the movie, but it will pick up the chapter after- I can begin to tweak the storyline and add parts in! I am pretty surprised this hasn't been done before as a fanfic, so here!

**LET IT BE OFFICIALLY KNOWN THAT THIS IS THE FIRST RISE OF THE GUARDIANS/HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON/ ATLANTIS: THE LOST EMPIRE CROSSOVER!**

_((Wouldn't it be embarassing if it actually wasn't the first xD but I am pretty sure it is! I think this crossover was born to happen))_

**Give it a chance! :') This is just to set off the movie and establish Hiccup in the role of Milo! Jack will appear next chapter- this is just to set the scene! :) Pleasepleaseplease leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**EDITED: 11TH SEPTEMBER 2013**

_Please re-read! :D_

* * *

_"They'll never believe you." Mr Clausen smirked knowingly._

_"I'll show them! I will make them believe" Hiccup protested._

_"Like you did today, yes?"_

_"Yes! Well, no. How did you... Forget about them, OK? Never mind! I will find Atlantis on my own. I mean, if I have to...rent a rowboat, if I have to swim out there-!"_

_"Congratulations, Hiccup. This is exactly vhat I wanted to hear. But forget the rowboat, da?. We'll travel in style."_

Daydreaming, Hiccup was abruptly startled awake as he bumped into the back of someone, a stick of dynamite hitting him on the head. Groaning, Hiccup picked up the piece of dynamite, and looked up into the face of the man he had bumped into. The man was tall, with tanned skin, a fair amount of muscle, a stranger hairstyle (and colour) than Hiccup's, and also looked Australian.

And...Hiccup noted...rather intimidating, magnified by the mysterious tribal tattoos that covered his arms. The man scowled at Hiccup before turning on his heel, and started to push a huge trolley of dangerous, fragile explosives.

"Um...hello?" Hiccup tapped the man on the shoulder, whom he now recognised from the files...Mr Bunnymund...E. Aster Bunnymund, demolitions expert. That would explain the large amount of...dynamite. "You forgot your dy-dynamite..hehe." he stuttered, laughing nervously.

Conversation was definately not one of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock's best features. Internally, the nervous young man groaned. There went his first impression.

Quirking one eyebrow, 'Bunny' took the piece of dynamite, before packing it back in with the others.

"What else have you, uh, got in there?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Gunpowder, nitroglycerin, Cherry Bombs, notepads..." 'Bunny' counted on his fingers. "Fuses, wicks, glue, and... paper clips. You know em? The big ones. You know, just, ah, office supplies." Bunny glared at the teen, surprised that the list of explosives had not yet frightened off the little bugger. "Haven't ya got somewhere to be, little mate?" Bunny sneered, flexing his arms.

Gaping slightly at the audacity of the man, Hiccup shook his head, pushing his glasses back on his nose, and running his fingers through his tousled hair, adjusted his jacket, and his eyes roved until he caught sight of Mr Clausen, standing next to the man he recognized, again, from the files, as Commander Black, a stoic, black-haired man with a pin-neat army uniform, with the Atlantean symbol for 'A' emblazoned on the chest pocket. Whilst Commander Pitch Black was  
rather...terrifying, with his piercing amber eyes, which contrasted with pale grey skin, he was a man Mr Clausen had mentioned fondly. Sighing in relief at a familiar face, Hiccup rushed over to the two, tightly clutching the Shepherd's Journal. Panting, he came to a stop in front of the two, who turned and smiled in a friendly manner at the young linguist.

"Hiccup! Where have you been? I vant you to meet Commander Black." Mr Clausen smiled and gestured to the man beside him. "He led ze Iceland team that brought ze Journal back."

Swallowing, Hiccup gave a nervous goofy smile, before shaking the Commander's hand as it was offered to him. Pitch reluctantly smiled, grimacing slightly at the over excited young man, who was already beginning to test his patience.

"Hiccup Haddock. " Pitch nodded. "It is a...pleasure to meet the...son of old...Stoick.."

Hiccup laughed nervously as he looked around. Noting the look of wonder on the boy's face, Mr Clausen spoke up.

"Pretty impressive, da?" the elderly man raised his eyebrows, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Boy, when you settle a bet, y-you settle a bet." Hiccup stuttered.

"Well, I've been vanting to fulfill that promise I made to your father, and settle our bet, zis is small change." Mr Clausen smiled.

"I agreee...small change...compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip, Mr Clausen, Commander Black." Hiccup was almost hyperventilating in child-like excitement, but managed to keep his speech respectful.

"Yes, this should be...enriching for..all of us." Pitch agreed, amber eyes glinting.

Adjusting his glasses, Hiccup took deep breaths as the last of the soldiers and cargo carriages were loaded onto the huge submarine. It was so hard to believe that such advanced technology existed- this submarine was huge, almost the length of the ship, with a large glass, circular window at the front, tinged orange, which gave it the submarine the look of a dangerous monster. Perhaps that would play to their advantage, should they encounter the fabled Leviathan, Hiccup shuddered.

"Attention, all personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes." an announcement echoed throughout the launch bay, the accent distinctly scottish.

"Nicholas." Pitch nodded respectfully before walking up the metallic ramp to the interior of the submarine.

"Pitch." Mr Clausen smiled.

Hiccup took a deep, shuddering breath, knowing he was about to leave...for the city of Atlantis, potentially the greatest archaeological find in recorded human history. If only the goons at the museum...if only his father could see him now! Smiling slightly, Hiccup turned to Pitch, who beckoned. With a much lighter heart, and spark of confidence, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair before darting up the ramp, turning round to Mr Clausen, the old Russian beaming at the younger man.

"Goodbye Mr Clausen!" Hiccup waved enthusiastically.

With a jolt, and metallic screech, the immense doors to the submarine began to close.

"Make us proud, da?" Mr Clausen called, seconds before the doors shut.

With a series of urgent shouts, the preparations for the ship's descent began. Men and women in pristine uniforms dashed about, with a purpose and firm goal in mind. Lead by Pitch, Hiccup found himself astonished, the usually nervous demeanour dwarfed by the excitement of viewing the wondrous machinery surrounding him, each turn revealing yet another trinket. Hyperventilating slightly, Hiccup gathered the strength to climb the final metal steps up to the bridge, the circular area overlooking the many diligent men and women overseeing the controls of the monstrous submarine, a huge circular orb of glass forming the only window, the amber tint giving the interior of the bridge an eerie glow.

Finally, alarm bells sounded, to signal the descent of the submarine, the sound likened to music in Hiccup's ears. A tense moment passed...before a large, echoing creak sounded. Then, with a further jolt, the submarine finally dropped to the water, steadily descending into the watery deep.

The lights switched on...revealing the endless expanse of water surrounding the hulk of machinery...

And the life-changing journey of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,

Inventor,

Linguist,

Cartographer...

Finally began.

The hunt for Atlantis...

Was afoot.

* * *

**Thanks to Book girl fan for her review which made me realize the unoriginality of the original chapter. This prompted me to change it. Thank you.**

_And, how about a Treasure Planet AU of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons?_

_**:D Leave your thoughts in a review :')**_


	2. -An Author's Note-

**-Hi everyone-**

I deleted my author's note and uploaded Chapter 2 of Prince of Atlantis, however for some reason it replaced the author's note, and I never received the usual confirmation email for a new chapter. I am re-uploading the chapter after publishing this note.

Sorry for the confusion!

**-Melting Angels-**


	3. Welcome to the Bridge

**Well here it is! The second chapter of Prince of Atlantis! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! I am so pleased that people loved it so far!**

I thought of something cool to do- send me a question, related or un-related to this fic, and I will answer it at the beginning of the following chapter!

_Will Jack appear this chapter? Maaaaaybe, maaaaybe not ;)_

I SHIP HIJACK, but this could turn out as an epic bromance. We shall see! **WE SHOULD VOTE! PUT **HIJACK **OR **BROMANCE **IN YOUR REVIEW, I WILL SEE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! :D**

I know it's been two weeks since I published this...I have been stressing over how to write it, how much to skip, what to skip,etc. This will be the fifth re-write. Kind of a novelization of the movie, but the set-up is necessary. Don't worry, it's a long chapter, and I've already skipped about 10 minutes worth of the movie!

_I hope to update again today as well, just so you can all meet Atlantean Jack!_

* * *

Hiccup stared, wide-eyed, at the huge expanse of water before him, clutching on tightly to the rails of the bridge, his eyes constantly roving from one part of the room to another, taking in the labryinth of metal walkways, the ground floor lined with intricate, hulking pieces of machinery that Hiccup had never before seen, in all his studies. A projector and table were set up nearby. Part of him wanted to run around, asking endless questions, sketching down every single detail he could lay his eyes on. The more sensible part of him remained where he was, and waited until he was spoken to, before he spoke himself.

"Allow me to...formally...welcome you...to the Bridge, Mr Haddock." Commander Black spoke up.

"Uh...thank you, Commander Black...sir!" Hiccup nodded respectfully, holding the shepherd's journal close to his chest.

"Commander."

Both men turned, to see a woman at the end of the metal stairs leading up to the bridge. She had a full head of curly black hair, and wide green eyes, which held an unusual grey tint. She wore a uniform similar to Commander Black's, except more...feminine. Swallowing, Hiccup almost choked, when he recognized the woman.

"Ah. Lieutenant...Gothel." Pitch nodded.

"I would like to ask your permission to join you on the bridge...Commander." Lieutenant Gothel smoothed down her hair.

"IT'S YOU!" Hiccup blurted out.

"I'm sorry...what?" Gothel only then seemed to notice the short, thin, freckled boy. "Ah, I see. Mr Haddock."

"You two have met?" Pitch raised his...

_'Wait...does he even have eyebrows?!' _Hiccup bit his lip to prevent his laughter from escaping.

"She came down my chimney, and broke into my house!" Hiccup spoke.

Gothel quickly strolled up the stairs, with an aura of superiority surrounding her. Holding her head up high, she merely smirked at Hiccup, as if he were not even worth a minute of her time, now that she had no further reason to speak with him.

"I presume it was necessary." Commander Black turned round, returning his gaze to the endless ocean in front of them. "Mr Haddock, now that you have...seen the bridge...it would be wise to make your presentation."

"Commander!"

Gothel, Pitch, and Hiccup turned round, to see a group of people at the foot of the stairs leading to the bridge. Instantly, Hiccup recognized Bunnymund, who he had decided to mentally nickname Bunny. His eyes roving over the group, he was soon able to recognize each one of them. He noted Toothiana Hy Loo, a expert nutritionist, Rapunzel Gothel, who must be the daughter that Lieutenant Gothel mentioned to Hiccup earlier, who was young, but a noted doctor, Sanderson Mansnoozie, a mute, and yet excellent, renowned chef, and Eugene Fitzherbert (or, as he mentioned in the reports, he preferred to be called Flynn Rider), who was the excavations expert. He was stood next to Bunny, and was constantly whispering to the Australian, the two glancing at Hiccup and holding back laughter. Once Pitch called them up, they all stood on the round platform of the bridge.

Adjusting his glasses, and swallowing his nerves, Hiccup stepped in front of the projector.

"Um...hi." Hiccup mentally slapped himself, even he knew that was an awful introduction. "Uh...why don't we start with some slides?"

Eugene and 'Bunny' smirked as Hiccup fumbled around in a box in front of the projector, until he finally selected the correct slide. Hiccup breathed out when the right image came onto the projector- showing a page from the shepherd's journal.

"This...depicts the..Leviathan, a mythical sea serpent." Hiccup found his nerves disappearing as he got into his element. "It is said to guard the entrance to the City of Atlantis. Sailors were said to have been...driven mad, just by the sight of it."

Pitch looked mildly interested.

"The serpent is actually described in the Book of Job." Hicup continued. "The...uh...the Bible says...'Out of his mouth go burning lights..sparks of fire shoot out.' But...more likely it's a type of carving...or a sculpture...to frighten the superstitious."

Bunny actually stood up straight, and Rapunzel elbowed Eugene as he made a rude comment about Hiccup.

"So, Mr Haddock." Pitch spoke up. "What do we do when we find this...'masterpiece' that you speak of?"

"Well...for starters, we don't actually have to dig, I know alot of you were probably thinking about that." Hiccup cleared his throat, and turned off the projector, picking out a marker pen from the box of slides. "You see, according to the Journal...the path to Atlantis will lead us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a curve..." he sketched as he went along. "And into an air pocket right here..." he tapped the board. "...where we'll find the remnants...of an ancient highway. And that will lead us to Atlantis. Put simply...it's kind of like the grease trap in your sink."

"Cartographer, Linguist, Plumber...hard to believe he's still single." Eugene joked, whispering to Bunny, who chuckled, smirking at the nervous Hiccup.

"Commander, sir, you'd better come look at this." the pilot of the submarine called from further up the platform.

"You are all dismissed." Pitch marched up to the pilot. "Give me exterior lights."

Fluroscent lights suddenly illuminated the ocean floor, giving the rocky, underwater structures sinister shadows. This was not what shocked everyone on the bridge, not what caused Hiccup to rush to the railings. No. It was the immense amount of shipwrecks strewn across the sandy ocean floor, looking like skeletons in the eerie, exterior lights of the submarine.

"Look at that." Gothel was stunned.

"T...there are ships from...every era." Hiccup was awed.

All of a sudden, a low moaning could be heard.

"Probably just the mechanics gearing up." Hiccup reassured himself.

"Och, Commander." a scottish voice came through the speaker. "I think ye should hear this."

"Is it really of such...importance?" Pitch sighed. "Put it on loudspeaker, Dunbroch."

Unusual groaning sounds pierced the otherwise silent bridge, sounding almost metallic, accompanied by loud 'swooshing' sounds.

"What is this, Dunbroch? A pod of whales, perhaps?" Pitch leaned over the rails, where Merida Dunbroch, the expert on the Hydrophone, **(A/N: I think they called it that) **was sat.

"Bigger." Merida replied, moving several strands of her wild, frizzy hair out of her face.

"It sounds metallic." Bunny commented.

"It could be an echo off of one of the rocks." Hiccup agreed.

"Do ye want to do my job? Be ma guest!" Merida threw her arms in the air.

"Is it just me..." Hiccup gulped. "Or is that...getting louder?"

Almost as soon as the words escaped the nervous young man's mouth, the sound cut off, as if it had never been there.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now." Eugene shrugged.

"Helmsman." Pitch turned to the submarine pilot. "Bring us...about. I need you to tighten our search pattern and slow us to..."

Screams rang through the bridge as Pitch was cut off...by something ramming into the submarine, abruptly jolting them all off of their feet. A great shudder ran through the entirety of the hulk of machinery, making it difficult for them all to get back on their feet...

Only...

Through the submarine's window...

To see...

A huge, sinster...

Blue...

Eye.


	4. -Another Authors Note-

**-Hi All!-**

has been playing up on my laptop, and I am not sure if you all received the email alert for the new chapter. It has been posted, previous to this! Check it out, the new chapter is:

_Welcome to the Bridge_

Sorry for the confusion! Not sure why was glitching out on me.

**-Melting Angels-**


	5. Apologies & Author's Note

**-Hi All-**

Really really sorry for not updating for so many weeks...nearly a month now! It is terrible of me to have left it so long, and I dread that some of you thought I permanently abandoned my currently ongoing fanfictions.

_That is not the case! I have had many stressful personal and familial issues to deal with, I've had sleepless nights and have spent too long crying._

But things are finally calming down, and getting sorted out! My recent 4-day holiday...that I got back from yesterday...has been a great boost to my overall happiness. I feel a lot better and still slightly hungover.

**((First time!))**

_Anyways, I have also been experiencing a severe case of writer's block. I've re-written the chapters of my currently ongoing stories many times each, and I've just not been satisfied._

I don't want to end my stories, but at the same time, I don't want to force them either.

_Which is why I am going to put the currently ongoing stories on hiatus. I am going to be planning them out and writing several chapters in one go. If I get inspiration, I will of course update the fanfics._

In the meantime, I'm going to be branching out and trying new fanfictions, trying out crossovers and starting short ones ((ie four chapters, oneshots, oneshot collections)) in order to burn down my writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

**I expect all currently ongoing fanfics to return on:**

_November 1__st_

Many apologies!

**-Melting Angels-**


End file.
